


Some day

by Jedijuana



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedijuana/pseuds/Jedijuana
Summary: Uh rogue 1 modern au one shot that's all





	Some day

It was nearly three AM when Cassian got the call. She had been up until only twenty minutes earlier playing video games with Bodhi, so she wasn’t asleep. The call was from Chirrut’s phone, which raised an alarm of its own, but it was Baze talking. His voice was just as unreadable as it always was, but Cassian could hear Chirrut babbling in the background with worry and urgency.

“Hello?” She slurred tiredly. Hopefully it was just Baze and Chirrut being the way they are and not because something was wrong. 

Baze barely got out his “Hey, sorry for waking you,” before presumably Chirrut snatched the phone from his hands.

“Cassian? I’m so sorry for waking you up so late but something’s happened and we need to contact Jyn. She wouldn’t be with you?” The worry was thick in his voice and Cassian wondered what happened.

“No, she’s not here,” Cassian assured. “I can call her? What happened?”

Chirrut sighed. He sounded like he’d been up all night. “No, don’t bother, we already tried. Do you think you could visit her father’s house in the morning?”

“Yes, but,” and she emphasized this, “What  _ happened _ ?”

“Someone broke into the shop last night while we were out. We don’t know how bad it is yet, we haven’t seen but if Jyn was there when it happened…”

Cassian felt a stab of anger. “Who broke in? Were they after your kyber? Are they with the empire?”

A voice cut her off, but it was Baze’s this time instead of Chirrut’s. “Not right now.”

Cassian stopped and took a deep breath. “I understand,” she assured, and stood up. “I will go now and find her, I will go to the shop in the morning and see what I can clean. I assume you won’t be there?”

“Not for a while.” Baze answered. “And good, thank you,” were his final words before he hung up. 

Chirrut sighed. “You sent him now didn’t you? I asked him to go in the morning.”

“You’re worried.”

“She’s 21 years old.”

“You wouldn’t have had me call at three in the morning if you weren’t.”

Chirrut sighed. “I’m just worried.”

After years of marriage, Baze didn’t need to look at Chirrut. “I know.”

 

Cassian didn’t bother to change out of her pajama pants, but grabbed her keys and jacket and drove straight to Jyn’s father’s house.   
Jyn’s father was a politician, apparently he was in charge of something important, but the info wasn’t available to the public yet. As such, he had a huge house. Cassian, who grew up with three adopted siblings in a two-bedroom could hardly fathom what one man whose life revolved around his work could possibly do with all that space, especially with a dead wife and a daughter that ostracized him. Maybe he had a large dog.

It had started raining while Cassian drove and it was run-to-the-porch level by the time she applied the parking brake in the driveway. She didn’t bother taking the keys out of the ignition, instead leaving them and the open door to run to the porch, shielding her eyes with her hand. She rang the bell three times in rapid succession and waited.   
She wrapped her arms around herself; it was too cold for the light sweater she had on.

After a quick glance around to the ceiling and back down, she rang the doorbell three times again. In the dead quiet of the night, it was a loud crash.

Cassian bounced on her heels and and looked around again, and was about to ring the bell again when she heard forsteps coming down the stairs from inside. 

Galen looked just as, if not more, sleep-deprived as Cassian felt sometimes. It was obvious he hadn’t gone to bed yet, judging by with work clothes minus the jacket, but he seemed unbothered by the time of Cassian’s visit.

“You’re…. Cassian, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Cassian answered, keeping her face straight. “Is Jyn here?”

“No, I don’t know where she is,” Galen sighed. “I’m sorry.” Cassian wasn’t sure who he was apologizing to.

“That’s fine. Thank you.” Cassian cut him off before he could add anything else, then raced back down the driveway through the rain to her car. The drive back to her apartment seemed so much longer than the drive away. 

Where could Jyn be? The worst would be she had been at Baze and Chirrut’s home when it was broken into, in which case something horrible could have happened. But if she hadn’t been there then that means no one knew where she was. Jyn always had trouble remembering to come home, almost like a pet that escaped all the time. Whether she travelled too far and got lost, or lost track of time, or, for whatever reason, decided not to tell anyone where she was and decided not to come back at a reasonable time, things like this happened a lot, except for the break-in part. Chirrut always tried to keep tabs on her, but it’s just how she was.

What if Jyn got hurt? Or worse? For once, Cassian found herself hoping that Jyn wasn’t home.

Cassian finally got back home and parked. She decided she should try and call Jyn whether or not it would work, but she’d left her phone inside. The rain hadn’t let up, so she ran up the stairs and inside.

 

And Jyn was sitting there on the couch, watching tv.

“Hi.”

“When did you get here?” Cassian asked, ignoring Jyn’s greeting.

“Like ten minutes ago, where did you go?” She answered easily.

“Your father’s house. Baze and Chirrut called for you,” she told her. “Their place was broken into while you were supposed to be there.”

“I know I was there,” Jyn said nonchalantly.

“What?” Cassian looked back from where she was hanging up her jacket.

“I heard them and snuck out. There were like ten guys there so I couldn’t do anything.”

Cassian frowned. “Why so many people?” What if they were after the kyber shards?

“Maybe they’re after the kyber shards?” Jyn suggested.

Cassian flopped down onto the couch next to Jyn. “Yeah, I thought so.”

Cassian and Jyn let a few moments pass as a scene from law and order in Spanish played out, lighting up the otherwise dark room. Bodhi was barely noticeable, sitting curled up in a corner sleeping with a blanket, one of his favorite ways to sleep. Despite the dark, the sun was just beginning to send a soft glow under the window blinds.

“They didn’t get either of them,” Jyn added suddenly.

“What?”

Jyn pulled something out of her pocket. It was one of the kyber shards. “Don’t worry, the other one was gone when I took this one.”

“But-” Cassian cut herself off.

Jyn shrugged and turned back to the tv after holding up the shard for Cassian to take. “I guess Chirrut and Baze have it.”

“Oh.” And Cassian found she didn’t need to say anything else.

They fell asleep together on the couch for a few hours, restful sleep that was rare for both of them.

 

When morning came and Jyn was gone again, Cassian wasn’t surprised. Jyn rarely slept past eight, and it was nine now. The kyber crystal dug a sharp indent in Cassian’s hip where it was in her pocket. It was warm from lying on it overnight.

Cassian hauled herself up from the couch to brush her teeth and change into jeans. She didn’t look into the mirror. She already knew what she looked like.

Bodhi was awake in the kitchen, sorting through the five or so different cereals he liked to keep around for variety. He looked up when he heard Cassian come into the kitchen.

“Morning. You’re good?”

“Mm,” Cassian grunted, starting the coffee maker. “Something like that, I guess.”

Bodhi watched and crunched straight out of the box thoughtfully.

Comfortable silence fell as Cassian waited for her coffee and Bodhi finally poured his cereal.

“I have to go to Chirrut’s shop today,” Cassian suggested, “it was-”

“-Broken in, yeah,” Bodhi interrupted. “Jyn told me.”

“Ah. Would you like to come with me then?”

“Yes. I want to help.” 

“Okay.”

 

Pulling up to the front of the store and parking, Cassian lost any optimism she had left about it, and Bodhi gasped. The window panes in the door were shattered and cleared out almost completely. One of the big display windows was also smashed in. On the inside, almost all the flower pots were thrown around, with dirt and ceramic shards scattered and piled on the floor. Behind the counter, all the drawers were taken out and turned over, and the safe was smashed with all the money gone. Cassian was afraid to go upstairs and see the damage to Baze and Chirrut’s home. At least the back room didn’t look so bad in comparison to how it usually looked.

Cassian felt the stairs creak under her feet. As she drew up eye level to the floor, she could start surveying the damage. The couch was overturned with the cushions tossed across the room, every cabinet in the kitchen was emptied and dumped onto the tile. Cassian couldn’t keep track of how many things were broken just by being thrown onto the floor. The bedroom door was ajar, and Cassian didn’t enter, but she could see the bedding thrown onto the floor from where she was. 

Cassian made her way back downstairs tiredly, and saw Bodhi had already gotten a broom and was shuffling all the dirt and dead flowers into one big pile.

“It’s bad up there,” she said.

Bodhi looked up from his sweeping. “Well, if they didn’t find the kyber shards it’s okay right?”

Cassian felt a sting as a piece of ceramic sliced her finger. “They might not have been after them, you don’t know,” she snapped.

“Just saying, if they only wanted money they wouldn’t have gone upstairs.”

Cassian hummed, sucking on her fingertip.

“Did Jyn tell you where she went this morning?” Cassian asked without looking up from her cleaning.

“I’m not sure, something about her dad- er, Saw,” Bodhi shrugged.

“Hm.” Cassian frowned and stood up. “Did she say why?”

“I don’t know,” Bodhi shrugged again, sheepishly. “I was just waking up while she was talking.”

“Okay.” Cassian straightened up and stretched her back. She pulled out her phone, frowned at the ten percent battery warning, and dialed Jyn’s number. The call went straight to voicemail, meaning the phone was off.

“Hey, it’s me,” Cassian started recording. “When you get this, let someone know where you are. Uh, bye.” The message was short and awkward, but it put the point across. She hung up, then dialed Baze’s number. Surprisingly, this went straight to voicemail as well.

At a loss as to what to do, Cassian resumed her cleaning until the storefront almost began to resemble normal.

Half-past noon was when the second call came. It came to the store phone instead of Cassian’s personal, and she scrambled to put down a bag of dirt and several pots in a safe place where they wouldn’t fall to pick up the phone. What if it was Jyn?

“Hello, this is Cassian?”

“Hello, Cassian, this is Chirrut,” his voice came through the receiver. Cassian let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t get back to you sooner,” Chirrut apologized. “Any news from Jyn yet?’

“Um, yes,” Cassian assured. “I don’t know where she is now but I found her early this morning. She was fine.”

“Oh, thank the force,” he sighed. “I’m glad. How is the store? We only managed to drive past the front last night.”

Cassian spared a glance around herself. “It’s… better now. Bodhi and I have been cleaning.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” Chirrut’s voice was tight. “I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s fine.” Cassian waved a hand dismissively despite being both on the phone and speaking to Chirrut. “I work here.”

“Yes, but this wasn’t your problem. Thank you.” Cassian heard Chirrut draw in a breath on the other end of the line.

“Did you look upstairs, at all?” Chirrut asked hesitantly.

Cassian swallowed. “Yeah. It’s, uh, bad. There’s a lot of stuff broken.” Chirrut didn’t respond immediately so she added “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it isn’t your fault.”

“I will start cleaning up there soon.”

“No, “Chirrut stopped her. “Don’t worry about it, we should be back this evening.”

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do until then.”

“Thank you, Cassian. So much. I don’t know what we would do without you.”

Cassian grunted in response. “I will see you later.”

“Alright, thank you Cassian, goodbye, Chirrut said, then hung up the phone. 


End file.
